The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to docking an information handling system in a burn rack.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be generally configured or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventionally during the process of manufacturing an IHS, components are manually put into the chassis to form an IHS. The IHS is then sent in the tray to a burn rack. Once the IHS arrives at the burn rack, it must wait to be manually docked before the burning process can commence. Typically, manual docking includes a person connecting the IHS to a power source and a network source so that the IHS can be tested and software can be downloaded. Waiting for a person to manually dock the IHS can slow down the manufacturing process and be workforce intensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for improved docking of an IHS in a burn rack.